


had those wild charms for you

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Coming Untouched, Light Pining, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Dino picks a different side before the Ring Battles. Xanxus approves.





	had those wild charms for you

“I'm surprised you're not tripping over your own feet right now,” Xanxus says, low and derisive and amused, but Dino can feel the tight grip of his hands on his thighs, the pace of his heart where his chest is pressed to Dino's back.

The laugh Dino manages is barely a breath of sound, shaky and jolted out of his chest. “Not—not a lot of walking,” he gets out, and groans when Xanxus’s hands go even tighter, freezing him in place. “No, please—”

Blunt teeth sink into his shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Dino swallows the rest of his plea, every muscle trembling as Xanxus drags bites along his shoulder and then up his throat, marking the skin darkly. Dino probably won't be able to cover all of them, which is absolutely the point. It hurts, but each twinge of pain shivers through him, curls across his nerves like heat, and he tips his head back against Xanxus’s shoulder, not sure whether he’s giving Xanxus more too to work or just trying to catch his breath.

There's a breath that’s almost a chuckle, though it’s too sharp-edged for that. “The Vongola never realized what a loyal dog they had, did they, trash?” Xanxus asks, right against his ear, and one of his hands lets go, slides up Dino's thigh to press against his hole. A breathy, wanton sound rips from somewhere in Dino's chest, and he rocks back on those fingers, tries to take them inside of him as Xanxus’s cock drags between his thighs.

“Ally,” he corrects, because he’s not about to let Xanxus take that from him. They’re equals, both Skies, both bosses. This arrangement might work out more in Xanxus’s favor than his own, but it will put the Varia in the Cavallone’s debt, and Dino is smart enough to know the value of that kind of outcome. He turns his head into Xanxus’s hair, curls his fingers into it on the other side, and catches Xanxus’s dark eyes with a smile that’s fifty percent challenge. “Vongola Decimo,” he says, clear and deliberate.

Xanxus’s breath hitches, an expression Dino can't quite catch flickering across his face before it’s gone again. He growls, and Dino has half an instant to feel it rumble in his chest before Xanxus is turning, dragging him around and tipping him forward. Dino has to scramble for a grip, only just manages to grab onto the arm of the chair before he spills right over it, and in the same moment Xanxus covers his back. There are hands on his hips, teeth against his shoulder blade, and then the head of a thick cock at his hole. Xanxus shoves in, hard and fast, and it _tears_ a sound out of Dino, almost a yowl as Xanxus drags him back onto his cock. He’s still slick and stretched from when they started, but Xanxus drives into him without hesitation and it aches, hot-sharp and perfect.

It’s too much after all the teasing, the foreplay, the way Xanxus likes to stop in the middle and let Dino ease back into coherence just to wind him up again. He sobs, hunches forward over the arm of Xanxus’s throne and feels the tension snap with a burn that’s somewhere between pain and relief. Comes, and tries to remember how to breathe as the release shudders through him in a white-hot wave.

As the world fades back in to the rasp of his breaths, there's a groan above him, a forehead pressed to his shoulder blade. Xanxus thrusts up into him hard enough to make his knees crash into the wood of the arm, then goes still, his whole frame tense.

Self-restraint isn't one of Xanxus’s traits, Dino thinks. He’s on the edge of sadistic with his teasing, but he does it because it gives _him_ pleasure. This isn't his attempt to give Dino time to recover, is something else entirely, and Dino is a little wary of finding out what.

Only in the best way, though.

There's another breath, and then Xanxus carefully, deliberately sets his teeth to the line of Dino's spine, bites down. Says, right against his skin as his tongue drags over the mark, “That shark-trash told you something. Made you throw in with me instead of that teacher of yours.”

Not a question, because Xanxus would never deign to ask for answers from anyone. A statement, instead, but it still makes Dino huff out a sound of winded laughter. Clumsily, he reaches back, presses his hand over Xanxus’s where it’s curled around his hip. Doesn’t want to think of Squalo now, like this, but—Squalo is the one friend he’s always had, even at his most useless. When Squalo asked him for his support, when he told Dino a secret he’d never told a single soul, even Xanxus—

Well. Dino learned a lot from Reborn, including how to recognize advantages when they're presented to him. The fact that the best option in this matter lined up with his desires was a happy coincidence.

“Most of Vongola supports you,” he says, which is part of the truth, but not all of it. “You're not a _fourteen-year-old child_.” Because no matter what bloodlines Sawada’s son possesses, he’s a middle school student who has never had anything to do with the mafia. Of course Xanxus is the better option, even if it means Squalo and Dino are going to have to…skew the odds a little.

The real Vongola rings are going to be with Iemitsu, Dino knows. He’s supposed to help protect them on the way to Namimori. Easy enough to swap them out with the fakes that Squalo will retrieve. Then Xanxus can get the Sky Ring without having to worry about his bloodline. No one will ever have to know.

There's a laugh, hoarse and low against his skin, and Dino hasn’t actually heard Xanxus laugh in true amusement before. But this _is_ , and when he shifts back, dragging an unresisting Dino along with him, Xanxus’s hands aren’t quite as bruising as before.

(Dino's definitely not going to be swimming in a speedo anytime soon, though. Not unless Xanxus is the only one watching.)

“You just want someone who knows how to use his cock,” Xanxus says, and he wraps an arm around Dino's chest, pulls him up and makes him gasp as he slides down onto his shaft. “That little shrimp won't be able to fuck you like you want for at least a decade.”

“ _Xanxus_!” Dino hisses, torn between horror and laughter, and Xanxus snickers, drives himself up and in to the hilt and makes Dino yelp. He grabs Xanxus’s thickly muscled forearm, rocks back into the next thrust even as he shudders. Too much, too soon, but Xanxus’s breath is coming harder, body losing its taunting rhythm. He’s been denying himself this whole time, too, and Dino wants to see him let go, lose control. He pushes back, rides each thrust with clenching muscles and a breathless, punched-out cry, and Xanxus snarls, shoves him down against the arm of the chair and braces one foot on the floor as he slams into Dino.

Violent, Dino thinks, and it’s almost a laugh but he can't get enough air. His fingers are white-knuckled on the wood as he tries to hang on, that thick cock pushing deep, Xanxus’s breaths loud in his ear. He wants to reach back, to touch him, and with a cry he shoves back, knocking Xanxus off balance and into the back of the chair. Slides down onto his cock again, pressing himself up against Xanxus’s chest, and rides the frantic motion of Xanxus’s hips until there's a rough cry, a jerk.

Xanxus presses his forehead against Dino's skin, panting, and his arms are impossibly tight around Dino, practically crushing. Dino closes his eyes, tips his head against Xanxus’s shoulder again as he rides out the overwrought tremble of his muscles, and lets himself smile a little where Xanxus won't see it.

“Vongola stands together in times of crisis,” he says, something he’s heard Xanxus say more than once. Feels Xanxus tense, like he thinks the words might be mocking, and smooths a hand over his arm in silent reassurance. “I'm not Vongola, but what Reborn is trying—I think it counts as a crisis. For the Family, at least.”

Xanxus grunts, but he doesn’t let go as he shifts, settling into the cushion. Because he’s really starting to ache now, Dino carefully eases up, letting Xanxus's softening cock slip out of him, and then groans and flops down, intentionally casual. If he makes it a _gesture_ Xanxus will kick him out of the room, but post-coital companionship is vaguely allowable if it’s passed off as laziness. And, as he’s come to learn, Xanxus just grunts and accepts the gesture, rearranging one arm so that Dino can settle into the curve of the chair, legs flung over Xanxus’s knees and head pillowed on the muscle of his chest.

“Old bastard doesn’t see it that way,” Xanxus says, and his eyes are on the ceiling, not Dino, but it’s something like a test.

Dino hums, lets his eyes close. There's a faint pang of regret for betraying Reborn like this, but—Reborn left. Left to go train a boy who’s never known the mafia, didn’t grow up in their world and shouldn’t be forced to join it. Xanxus is strong, and despite his attitude he knows what Family is supposed to mean. Not the kindest boss, maybe, but—a good one. He inspires loyalty in a way Dino can't even comprehend.

“Out with the old,” he says lightly, and it feels a little like betrayal, but he’s made his choice. Tsunayoshi Sawada doesn’t need to be involved in the mafia. Xanxus will make a better Decimo, with a little tempering.

A hand drifts over his thigh, fingers skimming the soft skin on the inside of his leg and tracing the muscles he’s earned breaking his family’s horses. Pulls his knee a little closer, then settles there, not quite holding, but…resting.

Dino cracks open one eye as a thumb brushes across the tattoo on his collarbone, tracing the blue flames. Xanxus still isn't quite looking at him straight on, but that’s fine. He isn't about to push when he already has this much.

“Where do you rank as a potential mafia wife,” Xanxus says, and it’s a little amused, a litter derisive. Still. Dino can't read him as well as Squalo can, but that’s not what he can see in his eyes.

He arches a brow at Xanxus, snorts and lets his eye fall closed again. “Number one,” he scoffs. “Of course. The Cavallone are the largest mafia family, and third most powerful. Everyone sane wants me.”

Xanxus snorts, making his opinion on that clear, even if he’s still not moving. Dino's willing to count that as a solid victory.


End file.
